TW: I Saw Kate And She Was Supposed To Be Dead
by Evaded
Summary: AU/ONE SHOT Derek was mad, really mad.


**Title:** I Saw Kate And She Was Supposed To Be Dead

**Pairing:** TimeTravelerOlder!Stile/SeventeenYearsOld!Derek (Sterek)

I sadly do not own any of these characters; they belong to © Jeff Davis

**Summary:** AU/ONE SHOT Derek was mad, really mad.

**Author notes:** I always write notes because I can barely keep my mouth shut and it totally remember me of Stiles. Please note that I have a weird obsession with time traveling for absolutely no reason. Well, enjoy! I must say that this Drabble will never be finished. I'm sooooooorry!

Eva.

I SAW KATE AND SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD

"You're in love with me?" Derek asked Stiles.

"W-wait, what? I'm not!"

"You're lying." Stiles raised his shoulders. That wasn't quite true; he only felt some physical attraction for the older man.

"Listen Derek, I don't want to date you or anything that could imply having kids, pups, call it whatever you want. I'm just weirdly attracted to you."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Stop looking at my ass."

"Sorry."

The werewolf decided that was enough. He led out a roar, claws out and aimed directly at Stiles' face. The teen screamed from surprise more than pain. What the hell? Why was Derek doing this to him? Stiles knew they weren't exactly friends but not enemies… He looked at Derek as his scream vanished on his lips. He slowly raised his hand to touch the wound on his face. As he took the courage to see his finger; he could see the blood dropping and crashed to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you? If you don't like me just fucking say it! If you hate me to! I don't care! But why did you hurt me? It could totally be permanent; how am I going to explain this to my father? Tell me!" For a second Derek seemed like he was thinking.

"Tell him what you want. That's not my problem, just get away, you're not welcome here."

"What the fu… Derek, come on; tell me what's going on in your head. It's not only because of my weird attraction; I'm a teenager and I'm easily excited about anything."

"JUST. GO. AWAY." Derek yelled in a growl. Stiles was in mood for arguing with a werewolf with flashy red eyes. Derek was looking he was ready to explain himself. The teenager sighed and took his key out of his pocket and got in his Jeep. After a while of driving in the wood to his way home; Stiles felt the sadness. Was this attraction really bothering Derek? He closed his eye only for a second. When they opened back, he could see that deer on the road looking straight at him with his three green glowy eyes. He gives swerved who sent him directly into the ditch. His mind blanked for a while. Behind his eyes; he could only see those three green glow.

When Stiles woke up; he suddenly felt the disorientation. Where was his Jeep? He swore and totally remembered he was _in_ his Jeep when he saw that deer. He slowly whipped the blood from his face as it could help him to think. It was vain. His brain wasn't working like it usually does. He couldn't think of something. While looking around him an idea stroked his mind. Should he get back to Derek's house? He didn't know what to do. He did it anyway. As he walked toward Derek's house; he looked around him trying to found his damn Jeep that was apparently not here. He sighed again. When he got to Derek's house, he didn't look at it. He walked straight to the door and opened it without even knocking.

"Derek?" he called but no one answered. Was he training with Scott? As he stepped forward, he heard voices. He rapidly reached the door where those voices came from and opened it.

"Hey Derek, something is wrong with…" he couldn't finish this sentence because in front of him was Derek Hale fucking a woman. "What the fuck, is this Kate Argent?"

Derek lifted from her. "Is that your husband?!" he asked Kate.

"What… no" she began "what the hell happened to you?" she softly asked Stiles

"Oh my god…" Stiles said. "I'm so sorry I… interrupted you." He stepped back and closed the door behind him. He saw Derek Hale fucking Kate Argent. Kate Argent. Wait, she wasn't dead? He didn't want to know. He ran away from the house as fast as his human 'power' allowed him to. When he got back where his Jeep crashed; he immediately saw… his Jeep. It took a while to Stiles to realize his Jeep wasn't there earlier.

"Since when...?" he said for himself more confuse than he used to be.

"Oh my god." said Kate. She was dressed lightly but why was she there? It appeared that she follow Stiles with Derek. "His that your car? Are you okay? Did you have an accident?"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I interrupted you. I'm so sorry…" he shuttered.

"We should call an ambulance; Derek did you have your phone with you?" Derek didn't. "Just come with me, we'll go back to the house and call the paramedic."

"No need to worry, I'm fine."

"You're not." said Derek. "You barely can stand on your feet, you look confuse and you don't always make sense when you speak."

"Don't be such a sourwolf, you should know I'm always like this." Seeing Derek's surprised face he added: "Come on Derek, we know each other. Did you forget?"

Kate murmured something in Derek's ear but Stiles couldn't hear. He only saw Derek shake negatively his head. Looking directly at Derek made him notice that he seemed much younger and less muscled. How was that possible? Maybe Derek was shorter too… As he turned his head toward his jeep he saw that three eyed deer.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! That the three green glowy eyed deer!" he stepped back as Derek and Kate looked more concerned. "He's going to kill me!" Stiles started running away but took a branch in the forehead. He immediately was knocked out.

"I think he's crazy." Kate said after a moment and Derek nodded. "That's a shame, he's really cute."

"What?"

"Don't be jealous!" she smiled.

They brought Stiles in Derek's house.


End file.
